The Hunger
by rain-of-the-soul
Summary: She could never be with anyone but him. he could never trust enough to dare. They were the most deadly team in the village, and they knew it. finally edited for your reading pleasure.


An. So over a year ago, I posted this story. At the time I was horrible at editing so I posted it with little to no revisions. I read it and wanted to gag. I went through and read it and fixed it. So for those who did read the crap that it was, enjoy and feel free to point out any mistakes. They will be changed. For the new readers, have some mind candy. ^_^

*xXx*

I don't own Naruto

*xXx*

_The _

_Hunger_

*xXx*

The night's moon played with the water that spanned the lake. The gentle midnight breeze cooled the sweat my body had created while I barraged my old teammate with my weapons. He was exhausted to say the least. I was a bit winded, not being used too his attacks and both of our breaths were coming in short pants. A rare, I'm sure occurrence for him.

But he had not trained with a prodigy for the last six years. He had not had to wake every morning sore and tired to know the same outcome as yesterday was going to fall upon you, it was just coming in a different and amazing way that you never saw coming. So yes, I gave him a workout.

The green clad figure advanced at me again, determination in his plain eyes. I may not have had a gekenki but I could tell what he was going to do. The way his muscle moved and tendons pulled under his visible skin was enough. Another trick I had to pick up with Neji. Though Lee was fast, Neji could now match him. Being an elite ANBU had given his some perks that were outside just the tilde. But the fact that he could run longer and faster than lee had ever dreamed made him a captain.

Lee's feet made no sound on the dark ground as he came at me from my left. I closed my eyes again and let all of my senses form a cloud of conscious around me. He came hard and I caught the kick he thought I couldn't see. I'd been fighting like this all night. My eyes closed as much as possible and I was still easily overpowering my opponent. My sympathy went out for him, but he hadn't put the hours of back breaking work and training to get to the level I was at. And because of it, he couldn't expect to win against me.

Only one nin could expect to even make a stand against the power I held these days. Ever since Neji and I had left for three years to train in the extremes of the world, the fire land, Ice County and so on, we had become the strongest team in konoha. Tsnade loved to use us like her own perusal death team. Quick, clean, efficient. We always got our target and never left a mess. So lee shouldn't have been getting madder at his own failure. He should embrace it. It was fate.

Ever since I had gotten back, people had found it very evident that a lot of Neji's personality had rubbed off of me. It had been a long three years. Neji had been my teacher and more like a ghost at times then a friend. It was frustrating at first, but I soon learned to cope, and in turn, gained one hell of a self control and even more of a check on those silly little things people call feelings. Just an excuse to let out weakness.

Yes, a lot on Neji had worn off on me in that time.

Lee ran full at me, getting desperate, and charged his way into his rapid fist technique. It was of course useless. I just deflected it with my own; matching every hundred punch a second fury with my own battle hardened fists. He flew backward and was pelted on the ground.

I smirked at him to remind the now all but fuming man that I still had yet to open my eyes. Blow to the pride. I heard him try in vain to quiet the fact he had gotten up and walked in my direction. He was not going to like my next move. I had learned it the last time I had gotten a few days to train with Neji. He'd gotten it from a nin he had dispatched on his last mission with a few other members of his team. It was in the cloud country and because of an…obnoxious showing of the death of one of their best nin, I was a known target and no longer able to do recons missions. One of the very few lately that we had not been paired together. Save the one he was busy with now.

I moved my body in the direction that he was coming at me in and let myself fall to the earth, fingertips skimming the surface of the ground in a crouch. Lee just stopped and stared, thinking he might have just won, or there was something wrong with his old teammate. How little he knew. Now don't get me wrong, it's not that I didn't like lee and all the people around me, save Neji, it's just that they didn't have the mental capacity and strength to keep up anymore. It wasn't even worth me trying. It just gave me a headache and left them confused. After everything Id seen and had to cope to, with little more than a nod of the head, I couldn't look at the people of my childhood without thinking cruel thoughts of how innocent they really were.

Just as my knees were due to hit the ground, I pulled up and let the natural metal in the earth that extended as deep as the core create a magnetic current with my weapons, causing me to literally levitate on the torn up surface that had once been a grassy clearing. By how much charka I used to summon different amounts of metal, I could control my height, what direction I was moving in and how fast I got there. It had been a bitch to master, learning more different metals then I thought possible, and getting tossed to the ground more times then I would care to count, but it had been worth it.

Now as I fought in the dark, I was above him, my knees at his head. I heard the frustrated sigh as he tried to hit me. It was futile, but gave me practice. It was all I could do without hurting him. Practice. Up, down and up again. I feinted to the right more for his benefit then a need. He had to keep some of his dignity after all.

After a few more minutes of terrorizing him, his voice cut thought the night and gave way to his true exhaustion. "I give. You got really good Tenten. I'm impressed."

I looked at the man who had given the offer of an ANBU slot in order to be a teacher. Really looked at him. I was a bit taken back at how much he had grown. Hs hair was half way normal and he seemed to be wearing his spandex a bit loose these days. In a few years, he might actually be handsome to a few of the girls in the village. It was amazing how the affect of loosing guy had had on him. I didn't feel necessarily glad for him, more or less what I knew at one time would have been joy for a friend. Now it was just a pale mirage of what feelings were.

I smirked at him and bowed my head. As I tuned to go greet Neji from his mission that he was due to be back from and heal any of the smaller wounds he was sure to be sporting and to stubborn to heal, lee's voice stopped me. "You have gotten good. But at what cost to you?"

I looked back at him and smirked again. "Nothing I hadn't planned on loosing. See you around lee."

I knew he would be worried about me and how I would function and all that. They always did. How could I still be alive inside after all the death? How can I still feel after seeing that? All the questions they asked. Like it was any of their business anyway. Stupid children. It was my job to be able to see a dying child and not cry. It was my duty to my village to kill without mercy and emotion. Why couldn't they get that?

I walked over the small bridge I that was my symbol for the center of town. I was almost at the gates a few minutes later. I saw his figure and he let his charka surround me. His way of saying hello. As they saw him, the gates opened a bit more and gave birth to his face in the reflection of the night. It was close to one a.m.

He knew that I would be there, waiting for him. I always did, no matter the hour of his return. For some reason, it was always something I knew. He walked faster. Energy and power reradiated from him like a warring beckon for any idiot that dare try to waste his time in a challenge.

Indeed, he was covered in small dents and dings. Dirt marred his handsome face and he looked a bit tired. He must have had to take on quite a few men this mission. I didn't ask him. Not yet. I always waited for him to tell me, a favor he would return to me. Just because we could see the death and decay of the real world didn't mean we were about to tell stories about it to everyone like a towns gossiping wife.

He came to a stop in front of me, almost four full inches taller, and gave me his smirk that I had so easily copied. My hands when to his injuries and began to heal them. the guards who a few moments ago were staring at us curiously were now back to their jobs, leaving us to do as we pleased. he didn't stop the sigh that came to his lips as my hands brushed up against his stiff shoulders and began to rub it out.

He looked down at me and I knew the moment his energy changed that this mission had not been the same as the last he had been on. I looked up again and brought my hands to fall upon his chest. His eyes closed and he set his tired head atop mine in defeat. A lot more men then I had planned. I moved my arms around him again and let my fingers make symbols to our house in the woods.

It was big, the only thing we bothered to invest out mission winnings in. Each gave a payout big enough to pay for the house for a year with ease. Amazing what price they put on a life.

The trees outside of it were enough to scare away civilians and our jutsus were enough for the rest. Very few people knew of the house, and that s the way it was going to stay. We liked privacy and embraced the time we weren't out killing inside it's walls. As we walked through the Victorian doors, smells of all the different trees wafted into our senses. We both stopped to let ourselves sink into it. His arm wrapped around my waist and hugged me close to his hard body. Heat radiated off him and reminded me of how long it had been since we had been like this.

I knew as soon as we were done with our routine, I would be reminded, and feel it a few days afterward. His gentle breath at my ear and nudged me in the door. He made his way to the large flat room that we kept all of our bed roles in. The roof of the room was a solid piece of glass and all the walls were made of screen doors and windows. The night was cool so he opened the planes of glass while I made my way to the large room size closet that kept our entire stock of medic supplies in. Sadly; I could honestly say that I used almost all of them on a monthly basis and the other half weekly. We rarely bothered to go to a hospital.

I grabbed a bowl from the top corner and a bottle of his favorite healing solution. A few other things entered my hands and a few moments later, I walked out of the closet. None of the lights in their home were even bothered to be turned on. Both knew the house like the back of their hand. It just risked someone finding out they had an escape out here if they did.

*xXx*

Moonlight graced her body like a dress of poison as she walked in deadly strides toward me. I had grabbed a pile of the pillows and blanket that surrounded the room we both loved and made myself a backrest. My feet were stretched out in front of me. She loved when I laid like this. It made her life easier when she cleaned my wounds out.

Personally, I liked her when she was just on her elbows undressed in front of me. It made it that much more enticing to watch when her back arched from the cold water.

She sat next to me in a graceful slide and set her things down. She had let her hair down and it danced in the slight breeze, going into her face. She didn't bother to move it. So I did. I loved the feel of her hair. It was so soft. It reminded me how she would feel, how her skin was silk up against mine. Thoughts of all that I was going to do to her to distract myself from this mission flooded my mind as my fingers slipped the chestnut locks behind her ear.

Her breath hitched a bit. My smirk grew and she moved into my hand. It was hard for her, that I knew. She had no one when I wasn't there. But never once had she complained like any of the other girls I had ever known. She knew my fate when she had agreed to train with me for those few years. One of the reasons I had gotten so close to her.

My thoughts stopped for a bit as her hands moved my shirt out of the way and cool air hit my bare chest. The look she gave me was enough to want to do more of the annoying exercises. Her eyes sparkled and I flexed a bit for her. She was beyond blushing now, but that didn't stop her from giggling in a low, throaty sigh.

She poured the contents of two of the bottles together and dipped a sponge into it. She wrung it out while looking at me and placed it on my chest. The water drizzled over me as she began to lightly scrub off the dirt. Bits of her charka would get into my cuts and heal them just after being cleaned. It was sad, but I liked it. It was one of the reasons I let the idiots I fought injure me. Just to see her do this.

She cleaned my arms and legs, slowly discarding all of my clothes in the posses. It was a bit of a game we played. If one could strip the other without letting it affect the stripped, they lost, but if she could affect me, I lost. Another one of the many things we did to be on top of our emotions, even with each other.

Of course, when her shirts buttons started to come off the top and she let it fall off of her shoulder, I was tempted. When she sat on top on me to untie my hair and let her fingers run through it, I was paying attention, but when she lowered her lips so my chest and began to move down my abs, I lost. Her tong ran in circles down my chest, nipping and biting all the way down.

Some were soft while others left her own marks. I could tell it wasn't just me who missed her. I gazed down at her moving head and couldn't help but admire her. She had a sprit that could freeze all hell over if she willed it and enough talent to follow through on every one of her threats. She was the only Woman in the world he knew who actually enjoyed getting up at three thirty in the morning to go outside in the freezing rain and train. She was perfect for me. And the only I could trust enough.

She snickered into my upper pelvic bone. It didn't help me stay calm. My pants came off all the way soon after. I hadn't bothered with boxers in years. It was a waste of time. She sat back a bit to admire the view before her and my guess was as good as any as to what she was thinking.

I leaned my head back and waited for her to move above me so I could flip her and really show her how much she was missed. So when I felt her mouth descended on my hardening member. I was beyond shocked. We had never done something like this before…. Needless to say, she didn't stay there long. Within two seconds after she started sucking on me, she was under my body, being crushed by my weight, one she gladly supported. "you'll pay for that love."

She looked at me incredulously. Her shirt soon was removed. My nimble fingers made short work of her pants and they soon joined the growing pile on the ground. I kissed my way down her face and let my mouth reach her ever sensitive collar bone. She hissed in pleasure as I bit down on it and gave her a good sized hicky. She would be littered with them by the need of the night. Her earlobe fit beautify in my mouth as I worked it with my tong. My reword was the slight gasps she was making at my menstruations. I couldn't have asked for more.

Her skin seemed to get even softer as I made my way down her beautiful body. Every curve and plane on her I knew like the back of my hand. I was soon going to get to know one a bit better. My mind was curious as to how she would taste. How she would react. It made me move faster.

As I get to her waistline, I moved my teeth and let them do most of the work. She gasped at the way my mouth covered her belly button and sucked, teasing her with what was to come. She moaned when my teeth went lower and found her underwear. I pulled them down past her knees and let go, making sure I let the warm air from my mouth tickle her as I went down.

She squirmed under me. I loved it. The only time I saw her let down her carefully guarded mask was when she was with me like this. I don't think she even realizes that she does it. It was probably best that she didn't. the hell I would have to pay in the morning.

When she was finally in the nude, I dropped my head over her hip bone and bit it. Careful, making sure I hit her with my breath, I said "did you think that I wouldn't pleasure you like this back?" her knees were locked to try and keep my devilish breath away from her sensitive flesh.

I opened them and moved my mouth, kissing and nipping, down to her opening.

*xXx*

His mouth found my spot and started to kiss me. My hips bucked of their own accord. I needed him inside me; not doing god knows what down there. I hadn't thought that teasing him like that would cause such a reaction from him… hell; I still probably would have done it.

He kissed me again and I felt my body pulsate under the arm he had used to secure me. It was amazing... the gentle brush of his ungodly skilled tong against my soon to be swollen parts…. I was creaming in his hands… or to be more accurate...mouth. that thought alone was enough to have me on the edge.

I felt the brush of him again and wanted to scream. He moved my leg above his shoulder to get better access to me. I looked down and saw that he had gotten comfy, a picture perfect image of a male that wasn't moving any time soon. That thought alone almost made me come. The glint in his eyes made delicious heat pool were his hands were seated on my lower stomach, teasing it with his fingertips.

He licked and suckled and soon learned just what to do to make me wild. Once he unlocked my secrets he was relentless. And then there was the thing he did with his chakra… goddess, no one should be able to summon energy to their tong like that. His essence filled me to the core when physically, he was no were near the deep parts of me where I needed him. He was content to let me drown in him rather then come up for air. I came. Ones. Twice… I lost count at the pleasurable touches he was giving me.

My body spasmed and I cried out his name, over and over, moving under him, thrashing. I remember sometimes grabbing his hair… others times blankets…. Scratching at his neck and back… anything…

After countless orgasms into his open and hungry mouth, he finally let up his arm from my stomach and crawled over me. I knew I must look like hell, but I really couldn't give a damn. He had just given me some of the best few moments of my sex life… and the night wasn't even over. He smirked and looked into my eyes. Slowly, his tong let his mouth and circled around his lips, teasing me even more. Gods. that tong… where it had been… what it had been doing all the time… he smirked wider and dipped his head down to my ear.

His breath tickled me "you taste… exceptionally good…" my breath hitched and I think I almost came undone for the millionth time that night. It took me a second, but I soon saw the sweat that was blooming over his forehead as he tried to give me time to recover from his onslaught. I couldn't deny him, even if it did hurt a bit more in the morning.

I parted my legs again and let him lay himself in my curves. His muscle was taunt in resisting his body. I almost felt bad for him. He lifted himself up and looked at me with plea as I felt his length and swiveled into it. He shook his head at me, still ever trying to be the gentleman.

I arched my back and let my hips rock to his. It did indeed hurt. He was huge in all the anticipation in the world couldn't prepare me for him with the fact I was very swollen. He usually pushed in slowly, something id failed to do. He hissed aloud. His teeth found home I'm my neck as he tried not to ravage me to hard. I moved again and slowly, he moved with me.

Slowly, ever slowly, he tortured himself. He always did. Of course it would be worth it in the long run. But… each thrust was controlled by him and everything was bliss. His pants kept me moving my hands across his back. He kissed me softly and claimed me over and over again with his mouth and hips.

I felt him loosing it and braced my hand beside me, grabbing onto a large fistful of bedding. His movements got more sporadic. He soon lost any rhythm. He pushed harder and harder, each time losing more and more and in turn gaining. Each new thrust hitting the bundle of nerves buried deep inside me.

Once again I came. Over and over… and soon he joined me in my wild abandon. White stars flooded my vision as we drowned in each other. My senesces heightened. His smell burned deeper in my memory and added to the passion and pleasure. He felt more real above me. His mouth tasted more pure with him spilling in me.

He finally finished and we were taken back to earth by his reverent kisses. He moved to support his weight on his arms and I stopped him. He knew I loved the weight, but he always seemed to forget after sex. I looked at him as he tried to pull out of me. I stopped him with a gentle pull at the toned plane of his arm. It was nothing sexual. I was defiantly done for the night and knew by the feeling of his soft and sated member that he was to. I liked being joined with him. Having us connected… it was beautiful. He smirked again and laid his head into my shoulder. I played with his tousled hair and let my hands trace the plains of his back.

He soon dozed off.

About a half an hour later, The night air seeped in and I looked at the amaizingness of a naked as birth Neji. He didn't have a human blanket, so I covered him with a fabric one and felt him stir. I lost myself in the tired sad eyes that held to much sorrow and sadness. He really did have a bad mission…

He looked down at us and how we were still joined. I had to admit; even when he was flaccid, he was big and I was still swollen… his voice was just a whisper as he moved a bit to see me flinch, much to my demise. His head bent and voice when to my ear. "If you want to walk tomorrow, you have to let me go. Your choice though…" he looked at me again like it really was my choice. I looked skeptically at him and mumbled a fine.

Gods… it did hurt when he removed himself. He was slow and tried to be careful, but fire still electrocuted up my core, and not it the good way like it had been. He kissed my neck apologetically and rolled us over for sleep. I nuzzled into him. The rest that we both needed overtook us.

*xXx*

I woke before he did the next morning. He looked peaceful with the sun covering his features. Much healthier then he did last night. I smirked at the thought. It had to have been the best sex id had in…. well ever….

I kissed him lightly and willed him to sleep as I stood up and made my way around the room to find his forgot shirt. It was dirty and cracked with enemy blood. I grabbed it and the rest of the clothes and made my way to the laundry room. The spot between my legs hurt. A lot.

I mentally smacked myself for not listening to Neji and letting my body heal for that little bit.

I dropped our clothes and made my way to his room. We shared the house, but he kept all of his clothes in this room. Well almost… I went to the top drawer and pulled out his favorite bra and panties combo on me and slipped it on. His black cotton undershirt felt heavenly on my skin, along with a pair of his ANBU sweats that came about a foot above my ankle.

I already reeked of the man and had most of her personality; why not look like him to. I smirked at the thought. Getting caught up in the fluff of it, I raised my arm to my noise and took in a lungs fill of Neji. One of my favorite things about a long night of romping.

I grabbed a set of his white bandages and wrapped one of my arms with them, successfully concealing my ANBU tat.

Carefully and gently I made my way into the kitchen to make breakfast. I didn't really like the meal myself, but Neji would want to eat a hoarse and an entire heard of wildebeest when he woke. He hadn't eaten since the mission and had obviously done all the work last night. He would be very hungry, and even though it made some women livid, I enjoyed cooking for him.

Ham and eggs wafted around the kitchen kin a thick aroma of stomach rumbling goodness. Just as I was about to bring my mate a plate teaming high with the food into the widow room, an arm snaked around me and an aristocratically straight nose gently pocked my neck.

I looked around to see him and handed the plate over in the same beat. He took it and said into my throat "thank you love. You have no idea how damn hungry I am." He kissed the spot gently and made his way to the table.

I set a glass of his energy supplement in front of him and started to sip down mine. ANBU had made them all take these tests and drink these personalized shakes every morning to stay healthy and fit. It was a pain, but well worth all the added nutrients they provided.

I looked at him as he shoveled the food into his mouth. Well, if you could call graceful eating, just taking big bites shoveling… he looked up after he was done and chugged his drink. I did the same and slowly got up to load the dish washer.

He noticed my hitch and stopped me with a hand. He set our dishes on the table and I soon followed with a light giggle. "Didn't you get enough last night?" he mock glared at me and switched his Byakugan on to read my body signs. I leaned back so nothing would overlap in his vision.

I saw his face change when he looked at my stomach. Gently, he lifted his shirt off of my tummy and he rubbed a hand across it, filling it with charka. I felt the beautiful energy that was as familiar as my own seep into my hurt body. Though it was in the same place as the night before, the feel of this as so different. Warm, healing and calming instead of hot and claiming. His hand lingered on my belly and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. He soon snapped out of it and once aging, took the dishes to the washer.

He looked up at me from across the way and I couldn't help but giggle under his gaze. "Fond my clothes again have you…" I looked up at him from lowered eyelashes and knew he wouldn't be mad. He couldn't. I also noticed he hadn't removed his Byakugan. "And my favorite set…" the top of his lip quirked and he walked around the center island. He kissed me gently and let a hand trace down my cheek. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll tell you about yesterday when I get out. Stay out of trouble?"

I nodded and he left towered the bathroom. I would take one tonight.

I cleaned up the healing herbs from last night but let the blankets span the floor like we always did. By the time everything was put way, he was out of the shower and dressed.

He walked across the room and sat in a large chair. His fingers raised and he signaled me to join him. As soon as I was in his arms, he began to talk. An entire village had lain in ruins because of him. He had to kill them all. Every person in the town had been infected with some sort of disease. He was of course inoculated before he left as to not get sick, but he could do nothing about the ones who had already been hit.

All of them. women, children, those yet to be born… the look he gave my stomach soon made sense.

I held him in my arms and for the moment took all the pain into me. it was what we did… for each other… and for the greater good. Because we were the best, and someone had to do it.

A.N. well there you go. Hope you enjoyed. I've gotten a few requests for a sequel, but I don't think There's not a whole lot to build on. I could if I really had to, but I don't think it would be best. The way that characters are set up, there's no way in hell they would want a child… dunno. If you have an idea, then ill go with it if I get board again. I'm in the works of writing another Neji Ten now, so that's my main focus.


End file.
